


The Unknown Dragon

by B0RNXH3R0



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0RNXH3R0/pseuds/B0RNXH3R0
Summary: Snotlout finds something never seen or heard of before, or rather he falls upon it.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson & Stormfly, Barf and Belch/Ruffnut Thorston/Tuffnut Thorston, Fishlegs Ingerman & Meatlug, Friends - Relationship, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hookfang & Snotlout Jorgenson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. The Fall

He was shot off his dragon. It could have been easily dodged since it was a large boulder but he didn't see it in time. It would have been worse if it hit directly but since Hookfang caught a glimpse of it mere seconds before it could have hit his rider, he was able to protect him. He turned and took the hit himself just in time to protect Snotlout from the big hit that clearly could've ended his life. They were both falling now and memories were the only thing shooting through Snotlouts brain. He saw his verbally abusive father and how he could never live up to what his dad wanted him to be. He saw his friends. At least he thought and hoped they were his friends. He saw how he treated them. He treated them all badly. He knew they had forgiven him, but that didn't stop him from regretting every little or big thing he had done. Yes, he loved his friends and would fight and die for them but he never got the chance to ever tell them how much they meant to him. How much they changed him, especially his cousin. He never apologized for being a bully to him when they were younger. He didn't feel like it was needed and he was sure that Hiccup knew since it was an unsaid forgiveness, but now that he was falling... he was regretting never saying anything at all. To his friends, to his cousin, his father. He could apologize to the Chief for being such a jerk to his son, but he was falling and his dragon was falling with him. He would die on impact with the ground and his dragon Hookfang may not be killed but he would be seriously injured. His body was to big to squeeze through the trees they were going to fall into. He may tear his wings or worse. And his friends weren't close enough to catch him or his dragon, and they were going to watch him hit the ground. He closed his eyes, he didn't want to die. He wanted to show that he was different, that he cared. He wanted to tell them that he was sorry for being such a muttenhead and a bully. He wanted to save their lives over and over until he repaid them for the things he did. Those thoughts were what was keeping him going. He could hear his entire group of friends calling desperately his name and Hookfangs. His eyes shot open, he took out his dagger and aimed it toward his dragon. His eye and the tip of his dagur was aligned perfectly. He wasn't going to let his dragon get injured more than what was about to happen. He took one more breath. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. He threw the dagur at his dragons tough hide, knowing that it wouldn't pierce him but it would sting him and wake Hookfang up. His dragon awoke just like he wanted. His belly now facing the ground and his wings spreading wide. He on the other hand continued to fall. His teammates were diving to the ground shouting and that's when Hookfang realized he wasn't on his back. He gave out a piercing roar looking for his rider and finally caught eyes with him. Snotlout watched his dragon and his friends diving toward him. He already knew they weren't going to get to him in time. He kept his eyes trained on his friends. He felt frightened that this would be the last time he would see them. "SNOTLOUT!" His team was calling him. Toothless and Hiccup was the fastest. They had past Hookfang and was now nearly to him. He gulped. This was bad, Hiccup would end up hurting Toothless and himself if they kept going. He narrowed his eyes and shouted. "DO-" he didn't get to finish. He hit a trees branch hard. He turned facing the ground, he was no longer able to see his teammates but now that they weren't going to see him go splat on the ground he thought it was okay, but a part of him knew he couldn't die like this. He had to move. He reached for a branch grabbing it but it just broke. He looked around desperately. He couldn't die. He couldn't die. The ground was getting closer and closer. He reached for vines and grabbed onto as many as he could. He could see vines tearing but he didn't care. He screamed as he was being hit by branches. He tried to grab onto and was being wrapped in vines that caught him but then snapped. This was slowing him down just a little. He fell onto another branch it broke on impact but he grabbed onto another that actually stayed in place but his fingers were not able to keep a good hold so he kept falling. He could only think of surviving at that moment before he felt something hit his back. It was the ground. He cried out in pain. He wasn't dead that was good but the danger wasn't over. He was rolling down a hill hitting his thighs, his chest and arms on rocks and sticks. The vines that were torn from the trees had wrapped around him, barely protecting him from the hits he was facing. He continued to roll bumping into trees, rocks and twigs until he felt that he was plummeting once again but everything was now turning black as the opening of what he was falling into was slowly becoming just a light. He hit the wall and bounced off hitting the other side. He gasped and grabbed a hold of a ledge. It eroded, crumbling into nothing but wet slime in his hand. He tried grabbing something else but all he could feel was muddy walls. His fingers were just slipping and he couldn't stop it. He felt his leg get caught between a branch and the wall and he heard something break. It could have been the branch, but he knew it was more than that. Finally, when he thought it couldn't get any worse his back once again hit something hard but this time it was wet and clear. He sank into it. He could see the hole he fell into. The water was clear but it was soon turning muddy from where he came from. He couldn't breath. He reached out, grabbing onto nothing. He tried to swim but he couldn't. The vines were wrapping around him and all that he knew was happening was that he was sinking. He kicked and kicked, his adrenalin now the only thing keeping him going. His vision was getting blurry and now the light that was shining down was getting darker. His hands reached up one last time as everything turned black..


	2. The Cave

Snotlout couldn't see when he had regained consciousness, but he could feel many things. Pain was one of them. His whole body hurt. With each pulse Snotlout could feel pain rise where his leg was and his hands felt like they were on fire as was other parts of his body. The ground that he was on was hard, cold and wet. Not a very good spot for his bruising back. Snotlout reached up trying to grasp at anything that was around him. He then realized there was just nothing he could grab on to. With him not being able to see in the dark, except for the light that he had fallen through, Snotlout was completely vulnerable to whatever could be surrounding him. 

He swallowed, his throat felt dry, and the grogginess was finally lifting away and that is when everything hit him. The Jorgenson remembered that he and his dragon took a hit and plummeted, how Hiccup tried to save him, the branches, vines and rocks hitting his body leaving large swelled up bumps on his skin and how he fell into a dark hole. He struggled to look around. The only thing Snotlout could do that didn't give him so much pain was move onto his side and that made him look into the water that he nearly drowned in. The light coming from the hole Snotlout fell into shone on the water below him and he watched as a drop of water fell from the ceiling and created little rings in the water, getting bigger and bigger. The Viking reached out and placed his hands in, the relief he got from getting the crusted blood off felt amazing. He scratched at the crusted spots but was careful not to reopen the wound. His worn hands were finally out of the water and Snotlout was somewhat smiling. He couldn't believe he was still alive. 

The young Vikings hands felt a lot better after getting the very dried blood off but now that he was starting to get a clearer mind the boy was wondering how exactly did he get out of the water? He quickly turned onto his back again and looked into the darkness of the cave. There was nothing he could see but he had a sinking feeling he was being watched. How else would Snotlout have gotten out of the water, unless someone or something pulled him out? The young Yorginson turned back onto his side looking back at the water. It was so clear. He could see many types of fish swimming in it, thats how clear it was. The Yorginson couldn't help but feel a bit calmer. 

He closed his eyes and swallowed letting the calm trickle of water sound in his ear. He listened as little flutters of wings passed above him and how some fish splashed out of the little pool as well. There was droplets of water falling from the stalagtites as well. Snotlout couldn't help but smile until, to his surprise, heard something like scraping against stone walls surrounding him. He had immediately turned in the direction of the sound but saw nothing. The boy thought that it was his imagination and that was all he wanted it to be. 

The Viking decided it was time to move to a different spot and tried getting up but gasped in pain. He had honestly forgotten his whole body was bruised and battered. This time he slowly sat up, turning on his side and even then, after he was careful not to slip up again, he was exhausted. The little movement he did was just so tiring and he couldn't take that big of breathes since his chest was beaten badly.. Snotlout did try again moments later when he gained strength. This time he was able to sit onto his bottom. The boys back faced the water now and for some odd reason he felt it was better that the light shone on his back. The Viking would be able to watch the darkness in front of him and not worry about the water behind him. Snotlout took a deep breathe and stared into the pitch of the cave. His body ached and his stomach cried out as he placed his hand on his belly. The Viking was in so much pain. 

Snotlout stopped moving for a moment, trying to catch his breathe as he decided he should be leaning on something. Didn't matter what it was. It could be a cold wall, he didn't care, and he decided that if he was going to look at anything it would be the view of the little pool of water than the darkened part of the cave. The viking began his treck towards a wall and cried out in pain. Snotlout had forgotten about the vines that surrounded his body and those same vines were wrapped around his lower abdomen and his legs. He took them off urgently, his hands stung everytime he touched them but he didn't care. The pain that was surrounding Snotlout's leg was way worse. 

His eyes were teary as he finished taking them off. The vines were wrapped pretty tight around Snotlouts wound and he just realized that his leg was asleep and swollen. It most likely lost circulation. That was the least of his problems though. The small vikings leg was indeed broken and he had to at least apply some pressure to keep the bone in place that way he wouldn't need to have Gobber amputate his leg. The viking shivered at the thought. He did not want that to happen. The boy looked around, trying to see if there was any piece of wood or something else that had fallen with him into the water but there was nothing Snotlout could see at the moment. He looked over the edge towards the water and looked at his reflection. Snotlout looked like he got into a tussle and lost. He laughed, his helmet was missing. The boy unconsciously reached up and pushed his hair back, hissing at the pain his cuts on his hands caused him. "Okay. I'm not doing that agian." And now Snotlout was talking to himself. The small Jorgenson sighed and looked deeper into the water. He had already looked around to see if there was anything he could use as a cast for his leg. It didn't need to be anything good. Snotlout could make use of anything. He was trained by his father after all.. and with the help of his friends, but Snotlout just couldn't find anything.   
\---------  
The viking wasn't looking forward to being stuck in this cave. He knew his friends wouldn't stop till he was found but what if they didn't find him. He couldn't think of that now though. Snotlout looked around one last time before realizing there wasn't anything for a make shift cast. He finally decided to tear off a peice of his shirt and tie it around his injury. That would keep his bone in place for the time being. The viking would just have to deal with it. He stared at his handy work and decided it wasnt going to get any better than it already was. The boy then turned back to what he was doing before.. Dragging himself using his uninjured leg to keep him from falling on his side while he used his forearms for his upper body. 

It took him awhile to reach his destination. When he reached the wall he was out of breathe and sweating hard. He leaned his back on it, finding a rock to the side of him and placing it in front of him. The young Yorginson then grabbed his leg putting it on the rock to elevate his injured limb. That would prevent more swelling. Good thing he decided to listen to Astrid's survival tips, even though he pretended he didn't care. He would also never admit he was listening. 

Hours passed by and he still sat leaning on the wall. His leg was still hurting but it wasn't as bad as earlier. The dripping sound of the water was lulling him to sleep, his eyes were drooping and his head was falling forward. The boy had to shake his head to keep himself awake, he even foolishly slapped himself but then cried out in pain when he did. The young Yorginson wasn't going to do that again. 

The dripping of the water made the silence bearable. He sat very still boredom becoming a bother. How long was he going to be here? When will his friends find him? His thoughts were broken when he heard a low rumble coming from the other end of the cave. He didn't feel tired anymore. He was very much awake and his senses spiked. Snotlout sat up straighter than before and just in case he needed to run his support was placed on his good leg and his hands were on the wall. The rumble he heard sounded like a dragon he's never heard before. It sent shivers down his spine, the noise did not sound friendly. In fact it sounded evil, broken and raspy. As if its vocal cords haven't been used in a while. The boys hands began to sweat as his eyes traveled through the darkness. He just couldn't see anything. 

The Viking kept staring into the pitch blackness until he heard a splash in the water which made him look away to see a fish jump out then back into the water. He then quickly looked back into the darkness and listened. There was no noises now, besides the trickle and splash of water. The bats were nowhere to be seen or heard. It made the young man stay alert and focused. Snotlouts body was tense and in a fight or flight response, but he didn't dare move just yet. The young Yorginson knew animals would chase their food when they ran. Its like the Rumblehorn. "Stay in place and don't seem like a threat." That's what Hiccup would say at least. So he sat there which felt like hours, staring into the darkness of the cave. His hands trembled, anticipation of what was out there was getting to him until finally on the opposite side of the water he he heard the sound again and looked in its direction. What he saw was truly terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long. More chapters are on the way.


	3. The Unkown Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snotlouts life is in danger.

He couldn't believe what he was looking at. A new type of dragon staring directly at him. A new species.. he didn't care. His eyes widened and his breathing hitched. His throat throbbed, and his body felt like giving in. He shook uncontrollably, fear erupting inside him. It's glowing red eyes peirced Snotlouts, making him still. The pupils of the dragons eyes were slits. It's head cocked in curiosity but Snotlout couldn't look away. He felt trapped in that gaze. Those frightening eyes stared into his soul like it gripped him with chains. Finally the dragons eyes blinked and that is when Snotlout was broken free. The Viking blinked and once he had opened his eyes once more, the monster was gone.  
The viking wasn't still for long. Once his shaking stopped he went to slowly stand and when he did his leg gave in and he nearly fell. Snotlout hissed quietly and shook his head vigorously. The throbbing in his leg and the ache in his stomach wasn't helping. He scanned the cave and that's when the Viking realized the light that shone from the hole was darkening. He strained his eyes trying to spot the creature once again but to no avail. It had disappeared.  
He couldn't stay in that spot anymore and neither could he wait for his friends. The small Viking puffed his chest, a new unspoken promise rising within him that he would get out of here and he would be brave but with that big breath and straightened shoulders he could feel the bruises and bumps on him and the pain came rushing back. Snotlout ignored the ache and gripped the rocky wall, pushing off of it. He then took small hops forward careful not to fall. His eyes kept scanning the darkness of the cave. His fear was beginning to become unbearable.  
Snotlout made it to the waters edge, looking up to the hole in the ceiling. The young viking was determined to get out but he was running out of time. As the light in the cave was dimming and what sounded like talons on rock rang through the cave making the Viking turn around quickly just to be met with pitch blackness.. He had to admit he was scared. And that's when he heard a horrific piercing roar. There was no sound after that and Snotlout strained his ears to hear anything else and tried scanning his surroundings. Snotlout couldn't help but think 'This dragon has to be hostile.' And as he thought it he heard claws padding fast toward him and Snotlout immediately went on instinct and dove behind a stalagmite close by. He continued to roll and even with his injured leg he took off into a sprint, still limping, going deeper into the dark cave. "Hookfang! Hookfang!" He screamed turning around just for a second to see a large disfigured, miscolored, bloody, huge dragon in the pale moonlight. It's eyes, it had four, all open, all red with slitted pupils. It's mouth was agape for a moment showing its large sharp teeth. Some stuck through its upper lip while others protruded out. It's wings were spread with small holes in them which light shined through. It looked like it was on all fours but it's arms looked like it was reaching out and grasping the air in the direction it was watching Snotlout run. Which wasn't far at all. Especially with his stumbled running.  
This time it was a deadly silence besides the gasping Snotlout was making and the claws scraping on slippery rock.. He continues running as fast as he could even though his leg begged him to stop. He ran stalagmite after stalagmite and twisted and turned sharp corners he strained to see but finally realized that he wasn't going to be able to see for long. It was getting so much darker. The claws soon fell silent and he could hear wings flap. The cave was getting harder to navigate and Snotlouts breathing was becoming raspy. Finally he spotted a gap small enough for him to fit not realizing that the dragon was right on top of him. Before it snapped its mouth shut, Snotlout dove in, crying out in pain and tears fell down his face. His moment of relief dissipated when he heard the piercing roar again and what sounded like flesh being bitten and torn into. It then started clawing ferociously at the entrance screeching loudly. It's head bowed and it looked into the hole. Its pupils were wide but then turned to slits. The teeth were bleeding and Snotlout screamed out Hookfangs name once again, terrified.  
It's claws scraped at the entrance and peices of Rock went flying and Snotlout kept screaming. Trying so hard to get deeper into the crevice. He squeezed in deeper screaming and yelling his dragon and his friends names. Snotlout kept pushing back as the monster clearly was getting closer and that's when Snotlout found a sharp rock fall in beside the opening. The creatures claws came so close and when it retracted Snotlout quickly grabbed it and pushed back once again. His screaming had stopped, but his hands kept trimbleing. He held the sharp object facing the entrance and when the paw came scratching again Snotlout took the rock and stabbed it as hard as he could realizing it barely was doing any damage and what he was doing was fruitless. He cried out, yelling for it to go away. He kept stabbing at it until it withdrew again, and his eyes was again met with the glowing red. He felt immobilized. The screaming came to a complete stop and the cave went silent once more.  
The dragons eyes turned slits to wide circles. It's noises were aggressive growling, long and sharp, to sweet soft purrs, raspy and deep. The teeth that Snotlout could see looked like it was stabbed into its upper lip. Some teeth were retreating then coming back out as the dragons eyes turned slits to circles. Finally it looked toward his hands that were still trembling and cooed as if comforting but then growled and retracted back, moving it's snout now at the entrance, Snotlouts eyes widened. 'No no no.' It's snout didn't fit the entrance but that didn't stop the dragon pushing harshly in. It's snout started bleeding on the sides of the wall. Snotlout cried out, hitting the snout with his useless weapon. The teeth that protruded out were dangerously close and Snotlout finally had to stand to be a fair distance away.  
His tear stricken face and cloudy eyes looked up 'God's help me.' He looked back at the dragons snout. All Snotlout heard was heavy breathing. It was so close. He could reach out and touch it if he liked but didn't dare to. He wiped away his tears. It didn't look like it was trying to get him, but that didn't stop the young viking from being cautious from it.  
It felt like hours that he stood there. The dragons snout was still there, breathing harshly in and out and that's when it's mouth started to open and Snotout thought it was about to spew its flame but instead it's tongue reached for the boy. As it's mouth widened the dragons skin on both sides tore. He yelled, "No! Stop!" For a moment Snotlouts mind vigorously told him to stab the tongue. That would make the dragon leave him alone right? But another side went to Hiccup acting friendly and calm. Hiccup made the dragons think he wasn't a threat and so Snotlout scrunched his eyes shut and pushed himself back trying to get somewhat deeper in the hole.  
That's when he felt it touch his injured leg. He gasped the sudden touch forcing the boys eyes open. He watched as it licked and retracted then licked again. He suddenly started to feel numb in his leg. The pain disappeared and his mind fell groggy but he was somewhat calm though his mind now screamed he should slap the tongue away. His legs began to slouch and he fell to the floor sitting. His back against the wall and his hands fell to both sides unable to move as the tongue went to his belly, licking. Thats all it was doing but Snotlouts mind screamed for it to stop. His head slouched forward and his eyes began to close. That's when the tongue touched his cheek just barely and then went back into the dragons mouth. The snout then left and came back to where it's red eyes stared at Snotlouts sleeping form. It's eyes were slits just for a moment until they formed into a wide circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. I decided to add another chapter since I took so long with the 2nd. I was just distracted and lost interest. But I am now out of that funk and will be writing more. Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first story. So I hope you enjoy.


End file.
